As Teacher as Student
by OmegaSama
Summary: Gohan finds a superstrong girl and decides to train her with some help from his dad and former mentor Piccolo, but there is something strange with the girl. This story contains shounen-ai m/m relationships. Don't like, don't read!! (Compleat!!)
1. Chapter One

As Teacher as Student  
  
---Chapter One---  
  
  
  
This is a fanfic. Just so you know ^_^. I don't own any of the character (so don't sue) except the girl (whose name I don't know yet...). this is a story of how Gohan finds this extremely powerful girl and decides to train her along with his father and best friend Piccolo. This is only the first chapter in of a story I hope will become long (and finished...). Enjoy and review!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The rain fell with a tapping on the window. Son Goku watched it flow down the glass in small streams. He gave out a sigh. There was no way ChiChi would let him train today, and she would never let him train in the house... too violent.  
  
Another sigh escaped his lips, he would die of boredom if this weather kept up, even though he didn't mind being dead... at least he had fun all the time.  
  
He shifted in his seat and put a hand on the cold window. He could hear ChiChi bustle about in the kitchen, and Goten play some noisy game in his room. ChiChi had already told him to keep it down twice already. At least he was having fun...  
  
Now when he thought about it, he could hear most of his family but one... Where was Gohan?  
  
Goku rose and walked over to Gohan's bedroom and looked in. His eldest so wasn't there. Where could he be? Goku sensed around the nearby area from his house for his son but couldn't feel him so Goku 'looked' further away.  
  
And there in the dessert he sensed him.  
  
That made sense. He would probably be sparring (as usual) with his old mentor... but that was strange he couldn't feel Piccolo's ki anywhere near his son.  
  
This worried Goku, what was Gohan doing? Moving slowly towards Gohan's bedroom window he noticed that all Gohan's stuff was spread over his desk, like if he had left in a hurry. And the window was wide open, not narrowly like he usually left it.  
  
Puzzled and curious he jumped through the window out in the rain and flew off.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan watched in silence at the fire he had started, by it laid a small bundle of cloth in which sat a small girl. He had saved her from a giant lizard just a little while ago. She had been scared out of her wits. But the reason he had taken her here was the fact that she had, actually, saved herself...  
  
The enormous ki-blast that she had fired had scared his wits. So when she didn't say anything when he asked about here parents he took her the only place he could think of.  
  
His old training ground.  
  
What puzzled his mind now was why he seemed to be the only one of the Z- fighters who had sensed it. Not even piccolo had been rushing here yet. And he was one of the most Ki-sensitive people he knew.  
  
His train of thought was interrupted by a ki coming his way. He soon sensed that it was his father. At least one had sensed it...  
  
"Dad!" Gohan called as Goku landed in the small clearing.  
  
"Gohan." Goku greeted. "Why are you out here all alone? I was worried when I didn't sense you at home or with piccolo... What's that?" Goku showed a surprised look on his kind face, while he was pointing at the girl curling up in the blanket.  
  
"Dad... it's a girl... I, um, helped her... Gosh, I had hoped that Piccolo would've come." Goku crossed his arms and looked at his son with a hurt expression. "Yeah..? But he's not here, so tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Well... Didn't you feel it? I mean, this girl can throw energy-blasts as strong as Yamchu at his best! She blew a giant lizard to nothing along with her nearest surroundings." Gohan's eyes widened as he made a sweeping gesture with his hands. "Boom! Gone, just like that... She's strong!"  
  
"You can't be serious? She's just a little girl. I can't sense any strong ki from her at all. You must've hallucinated." Goku stated, looking a bit puzzled as he first glanced at his son then at the girl.  
  
"No! I saw what I saw. Dad read my thoughts and see for yourself!" Gohan walked up to his father and grabbed his hand and placed it on his forehead.  
  
Goku did as his son told him and 'watched' at what had happened.  
  
*****  
  
The girl was running as fast as she could, the dinosaur-sized lizard constantly getting closer. Soon she found herself up against a wall of stone, a small mountain shooting strait up from the ground.  
  
She quickly turned and faced the dinosaur with wide shocked eyes... this was it, she would die. the lizard came closer and hovered above her when Gohan came there, seeing the lizard about to strike he headed towards her.  
  
But the next few seconds shocked him.  
  
Just as the lizard was about to strike he sensed a ki flare up from within the girl, and she shoot off an enormous ki-blast that destroyed, not only the dinosaur, but the rest of the surrounding as well. And almost Gohan himself.  
  
When the smoke had settled, she just sat there, breathing heavily. Gohan had landed and walked up to her, he spoke to her, asking about her parents and her home. She had just shake her head in response. Then Gohan made a strange decision, he would train her.  
  
*****  
  
Goku stopped there, he had seen enough to know his son wasn't lying or saw hallucinations. His son's thoughts had bothered him though. To train this girl...  
  
He turned and looked at the girl who had fallen asleep by the fire. Her ember hair shone in reds and golden. She was so small... But then again so was Gohan when he had been trained by Piccolo.  
  
"Gohan is it really such a great idea, I don't know..."  
  
"But I do!" A stern voice boomed from behind them.  
  
"Piccolo!"  
  
To be continued....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
WELL... so what do you think??? I like it... hm, REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!! *falls to her knees, pleading* PLEEEEASE!!!  
  
**//BlueRaven\\** 


	2. Chapter Two

As Teacher as Student  
  
---Chapter Two---  
  
WooHoo... CHAPTER TWO!!!! Hm oki the girl's name is 'Naomi' why did I choose that? Anyway.. I don't own DBZ ask Toriyama-sama he knows I don't... please don't sue me. ^_^  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"How long have you been there, Piccolo?" Gohan asked as Piccolo landed on the ground a small distance from the two Saiya-jins. "I didn't sense you." He added when he saw the half-grin on his former teacher's face.  
  
"Feh, I sensed Goku heading your way in a hurry so I decided to check what was up." Piccolo's strait forward answer shocked Goku a bit. Grinning widely when he saw the Nameksei-jin, with crossed arms, smile lovingly down at his eldest son. He could never get used to them being a couple.  
  
"So..." He glanced at Goku whose smile almost split his face in two. Piccolo growled then turned back to Gohan again. "You wish to train her... I say that is a good idea. Otherwise," He added as he saw Goku raise a finger about to protest. "she might become dangerous." In satisfaction he saw Goku shut his mouth and lower his finger.  
  
He smiled and looked back at Gohan who, to him, only looked too pleased to have his mentor, turned lover, on his side.  
  
"Great! Just great, Piccolo. Give him the permission without minding me. I so happens to be his father, if that slipped your mind. And I don't see the good in it... I think... Why are you guys looking at me that way?" Goku stared at the two who just looked at him with a dead calm. That look sent shivers up his spine... He knew well that he could beat them in combat but not mentally, especially not his son's old mentor...  
  
He backed off as his son came closer to him and, to his surprise, patted him on the head. That made no sense at all! Gohan smiled at him then. "Please daddy..." He looked innocent. "I know I can make it... I just have to do this." He looked sweet. "This is how I'll show that I'm a true fighter..!" He had puppy eyes. "Daddy..." Goku couldn't take it anymore so he nodded once showing that Gohan had his permission.  
  
Grinning, Gohan turned and started to walk towards the still sleeping girl, but he was stopped by his father's hand on his shoulder. "I won't let you train her all by yourself though... You must promise me that you'll let me and... Piccolo, help you!" Gohan turned and looked at his father for a long, long time before nodding with a stern expression on his face.  
  
This little scene puzzled the Nameksei-jin. The constant play between his student and his father had always done so. The complicated relationship they had, scared him a bit... it scared him of the love he felt for Gohan.  
  
Gohan sat down by the small girl and nudged her so she woke from her slumber. smiling when she saw that it was Gohan who woke her. "What's your name?" Gohan asked, his voice suddenly cold. This startled Goku who had been right behind his son, and it put a small pleased smile on Piccolo's face, he had never thought his student had it in him.  
  
"Naomi." The girl answered timidly, bowing slightly to the elder man in front of her. *She is at least not a cry-baby like I was...* Gohan thought to himself, somehow the same thought crossed the mind of the Nameksei-jin. Goku only watched in silence at his son and the girl.  
  
Crossing his arms and staring down on the girl Gohan asked, still with a cold voice. "You don't have any parents, hm?" The girl didn't answer at first then after a while she shook her head. "No... they're dead." She whispered, her hands clenching into fists. Piccolo and Goku twitched as they senseed the girl's power level rise and fall.  
  
"Good. You will train under me to join the protection force of this earth. My name is Gohan, and you will regret ever meeting that dinosaur before I'm finished with you!" The girl stared at Gohan with a expression of pure fright on her face. Then she lowered her head and nodded grimly. "Hai... Sensei." She said.  
  
Goku stared at Naomi and his son. he could never guess Gohan would be so much like Piccolo... so cold. He knew this was the best way to train someone, but still... His gaze trailed off to the Nameksei-jin, Goku had never quite got used to have him as a friend. He saw him more as a useful and powerful allay. Though after Gohan's and Videl's supposed-to-be-wedding he had to start seeing him as his, um, son-in-law or something. ChiChi had gone nuts when Gohan had cancelled the wedding and fainted when she heard of the two of them being a couple... Somehow he had always known.  
  
Piccolo shifted into his lotus position and kept on watching his lover from floating three feet off the ground. The way his former student could become so determent was something that kept on to amaze him. Especially now since they had become a couple... Piccolo's thoughts trailed off to the night with Gohan two days ago. It had been their first night together and it still gave the usually composed Nameksei-jin shivers of pleasure through his body... Snapping back to reality Piccolo noticed the girl's power level rise and fall and her grim answer. What had happened to her to make her so cold? Gohan had his arms crossed and nodded to let the girl know he'd heard her.  
  
"Good." The younger Saiya-jin said. "Do you know any kind of martial art?"  
  
"Hai, Sensei. I know some kung fu." She looked up at Gohan's stern face, her face cold and emotionless. "Good... we shall start by learning you to control your energy. Take a deep breath and sit down and concentrate."  
  
"Hai, Sensei." The girl did as she was told. Somehow this unnerved Goku a lot. The dead calm around the girl and her sudden determination was ire. He turned to Piccolo as the girl concentrated on the things that Gohan told her to do. The Nameksei-jin was watching the two gather up their energy, the girl did very well.  
  
"What do you think?" Goku asked Piccolo and watched him stare at the two. Without even looking up at Goku, Piccolo answered coldly. "I think he will make it... the girl is very determined and she will make a good student. Your son has talent when he set his mind on something. You'll see." A smirk played over the Nameksei-jin's green lips and he turned his gaze to his lover's father. "I heard from Gohan that you're still with that woman. What about you and Vegeta?" Pleased with himself he saw how Goku turned red of embarrassment by his comment.  
  
"Um, yeah, you see... ChiChi and I will, um, separate soon... and Vegeta and I, um, well you know..." Red as a tomato Goku just scratched his head and grinned stupidly at the Nameksei-jin in front of him.  
  
"Yes I understand… So you will leave her for him then?" the matter-of-fact statement of Piccolo made Goku stop grinning and his face turned serious. He nodded and added calmly:  
  
"I love him."  
  
"I'm sure you do." The Nameksei-jin said with a smile and turned his gaze back at his lover and the ones student. He now knew what it really meant to be in love.  
  
The rest of the day went on and the girl learned quickly to control her enormous ki. She had learned how to concentrate a small amount of ki into a ki light-ball, she was tired but her determination kept her going until she fell to the ground panting of exhaustion. Then Gohan stopped the training for the day.  
  
The four sat around the fire eating (or drinking) some, and talking silently not to wake Naomi up. Gohan snuggled to Piccolo and ate his bread with a pleased smile on his handsome face.  
  
"What do you think, Sensei, dad. You think it's going well?" He looked at his father from across the fire. The older Saiya-jin nodded smiling at the two of them. It looked so perfect, the two of them together looked really nice. "I'm happy for you Gohan. I'm glad that you didn't listened to your mother." Goku who had started to stare into the fire didn't see his son tense up but Piccolo felt it so he slowly folded his arms around his little koibito and whispered softly into his ear: "I'm here. Don't worry I won't leave you." Then he kissed his hair.  
  
Goku heard the soft words and looked up and saw his son all tense and with a sad look on his face. What did he say to make his son this way... oh yeah, his mother's words the other day... "Sorry..." he whispered so low that the Nameksei-jin, with his sensitive hearing, could barely hear him.  
  
"Tomorrow the real training will begin. We should sleep." Piccolo looked over at the older man's face. Goku's eyes widened as he understood that it was only Piccolo that had heard him. he nodded and laid himself down and soon fell asleep.  
  
Nodding, Piccolo closed his eyes and he to soon fell asleep.  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Just review and I'm happy oki... and read all my other stories oki...  
  
**//BlueRaven\\** 


	3. Chapter three

As Teacher as Student  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
WOOHOO... I'm in a weird mood right now you'll notice that in the story.. sorry for it if it becomes weird... anyhow... Enjoy..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yadayadayada... you all know by now!!  
  
On with the story...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"GOOOHHAAANN!!" His deep voice echoed trough the dessert area. He couldn't find him... He couldn't feel his ki anywhere... The distress he felt made him stumble slightly as he ran through the nearest area and he fell hard to the ground. The impact knocked the air out of him.  
  
Gasping for air he clenched his hands into fists, his nails dug deep into his flesh making him bleed. His mind repeated desperately, 'Where is he, Where is he!?' the thought of losing him almost made him break down in tears again. He closed his eyes hard to try to shut that immense feeling of loneliness away. He felt his head hit the ground before going out and the world went black.  
  
*****  
  
"Piccolo! SENSEI!!" Gohan shook his beloved with a deeply concerned look on his face. Slowly, Piccolo opened his eyes and looked up at his former student, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Gohan..." He whispered softly and raised a hand and touched the Saiya- jin's face.  
  
"I'm here, Piccolo. It was just a dream, don't worry I won't leave you..." With a smile Gohan bent over his sensei and kissed him softly. When they parted he helped the Nameksei-jin up and then turned to his father, nodding.  
  
Still not quite out of the dream yet Piccolo sat up shakily, he looked at his hands. They were trembling and his body was sweaty. "It was just a dream..." he whispered as he composed himself. He stood up and brushed of his clothes then he turned to Gohan, Naomi and Goku. He growled slightly as he saw Goku stare at him with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Are you okay? You was raging about in that dream for so long... We could hardly wake you up." Goku's voice was, as he had expected, filled with concern, the older Saiya-jin walked up and placed a hand of comfort on the Nameksei-jin's shoulder. This only irritated Piccolo more.  
  
"I'm fine." He snapped and stepped away from the touch and murmured something about taking a swim and needing to think, before he flew off.  
  
Goku watched the Nameksei-jin then turned back to his son and the girl. Gohan was watching Piccolo leave as well and the girl was eating a piece of bread. Her eyes on Goku. Man that girl sent shivers up his spine, why the hell did she do that to him... he wasn't scared of anything, well almost anything... Bulma and ChiChi scared him. but this girl was different... wrong... somehow...  
  
"Dad, could you start her training? I think I'm going to follow Piccolo." Without even caring for an answer from his father, Gohan rose his ki and blasted off, leaving Goku alone with the, to him, scary girl.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
GOMEN!!! I didn't mean to make this chapter so short but my hand hurt after tapping the keyboard... Gomen Gomen... I'll make up to it in a later chapter... I NEED ideas you guys help me out and write a lot of reviews... PLEASE!!!  
  
**//BlueRaven\\** 


	4. Chapter Four

As Teacher as Student  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: Yada yada yada.... I don't own shit don't sue oki... ^_^  
  
Hmm Hmm... still in that weird mood, sorry. This story is taking a totally different turn then what was intended (As always, Baka!) hey who was that... (No one...) Oh, oki.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!! Oups didn't mean to keep the caps lock on, sorry...  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Piccolo sat by the water. His thoughts on the strange dream he had had. The feeling of emptiness that he had felt was still there. He shuddered by the thought of loosing his beloved Gohan... He had already almost done so, and he knew that it would kill him if he actually did. "I... I would die..." his voice was full of sorrow. He looked over to where his clothes lay and took a deep breath and slipped into the water.  
  
The water wrapped him in a calming coolness. He floated in the water, his mind drifting as he closed his eyes and let himself sink under the surface for underwater meditation.  
  
He laid there without moving, the water dark around him. Normally he would settle himself in the lotus position but not this time. This time he just let himself float there under the surface, his arms outstretched along the sides of his naked body, as he thought about the dream.  
  
Suddenly the water was disturbed, and Piccolo felt hands wrap around his body. Of course he had already sensed the ki and just let the hands wrap around him from behind.  
  
It was Gohan.  
  
** Beloved, are you all right? ** the voice in his mind was concerning but the love it radiated cut Piccolo's concentration off and he automatically tried to gasp which only caused him to suck in water and choke. Quickly he shook Gohan off of him and surfaced, coughing out water.  
  
Gohan was soon by his side rubbing his back. "I'm sorry." He said as he saw Piccolo put his hand on his chest as the coughing caused him pain. Soon the Nameksei-jin stopped and looked up at Gohan with a smile on his lips. "I know... don't worry, I'll be fine." With that said he reached up and grabbed around his former student's neck and dragged him down for a kiss.  
  
As they parted they noticed the sunlight reflecting in the water making it seem as though they floated in light instead of water. It was simply beautiful.  
  
*****  
  
Far away at Capsule Corp. Vegeta walked through the corridor with a heavy bag on his back. It was filled with some of his clothes and some capsules he had stolen from Bulma's lab. He could hear his son wreck something in his room and the annoyed yelling of Bulma his now former wife. He had left her for... Kakarott. Vegeta smiled as he remembered the night he and Kakarott had shared. He had never in his life felt such need and completion it had, simply, been perfect.  
  
Suddenly he stopped, his grip on the heavy back loosened and it fell with a loud thud to the floor. He had been having Kakarott's ki position in his mind the whole time since they parted to fix the last things before starting their life together. He knew that Kakarott had spent the last few days with his son and the Nameksei-jin in the desert along with a ki he didn't recognised or liked. But now, suddenly, Kakarott's ki had disappeared.  
  
Without a second thought the proud Saiya-jin prince took off through the roof towards the place he had last sensed his, by bond, mate's ki.  
  
*****  
  
The two laid in each others arms as they rested after their lovemaking. Gohan sighed in content as he gently stroked the back of his beloved mentor as that one slept by him. "I love you." He whispered and kissed the Nameksei-jin's forehead. Then he settled himself to take a nap too, he knew that he should really get back and take over the training from his father but he was too exhausted.  
  
Then he suddenly felt it. His father's ki suddenly disappearing. He quickly rose and his sensei was at his side in an instant.  
  
"You felt that Sensei?" Gohan's young voice shook slightly.  
  
"Yes I did, Gohan." Piccolo's eyes wide. How could Goku's ki suddenly disappear like that? What had happened? "We should get dressed." It was not a statement, it was an order.  
  
The two quickly got dressed and left in a hurry towards their desert area.  
  
*****  
  
Piccolo and Gohan was the first to arrive at the clearing. What they saw was hard to describe, they saw Goku lying flat on his stomach and Naomi sitting by him crying, there were no ki emitting from him at all.  
  
Gohan ran up to his father and lifted him from the ground. His father did not move.  
  
Desperate, Gohan sensed deeper into his father's body but there were no trace of ki anywhere. Piccolo only stood there as in shock when Vegeta arrived. The Saiya-jin prince looked around and saw his Kakarott in the arms of that ones eldest son.  
  
"What happened!?" he demanded turning to Piccolo, who, to him, was the only reasonable person on this planet at the moment.  
  
"We don't know. We wasn't here. This is what we found when we got here..." Piccolo answered and gestured towards where Goku and Gohan laid. Vegeta looked over at Goku and his son again, and then he noticed Naomi.  
  
"Who's the girl and why the hell does she feel so weird?" Vegeta's statement made Piccolo look at him with an odd expression on his handsome face, then, slowly, he turned all of his attention to the girl. He was right! The girl radiated a strange ki. Why hadn't he felt this before? This girl felt wrong!  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Left ya hangin'!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm EVIL. Give me lot's of reviews and I'll write more... five of em' at the least!!  
  
Muihihihihihi.... So EVIL!!  
  
**// BlueRaven \\** 


	5. Chapter Five

As Teacher as Student  
  
Chapter Five  
  
WooHoo Chapter five... hmm this is the last chapter I think... Read on!! Read on!! By the way.. still in that weird mood...  
  
Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. DBZ!!! Don't sue oki...  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
This couldn't be real… it wasn't real. Again for the hundredth time Gohan sensed through the body of his father but as all the other times before, there were no trace of ki.  
  
"Dad!? This isn't true!! What the hell happened!?" the question was directed towards the girl who stood by his side looking at... Vegeta? "What are you doing here, Vegeta?" he asked then his eyes shifted back to the girl with a stern expression. "Answer the question, Naomi!"  
  
"I..." the girl stammered and looked frightened. "I don't know... he just fell and didn't move..." her voice was shaking and she looked down at her feet, not being able to meet Gohan's eyes.  
  
"I... see." Gohan muttered and looked back down at his father lying in his lap. That was strange... did he just see Goku's chest rise?  
  
Piccolo and the prince stared at the girl, didn't Gohan sense it? The strange ki emitting from her. They both jumped as the girl shifted her gaze to them and smirked evilly. "What the hell..?" Vegeta glanced over at the Nameksei-jin as if to make sure he had seen it to. He had.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Gohan's cry startled both his mentor, the prince and the girl. They all stared at Gohan who had dropped his father on the ground and backed away, his face a mask of pure confusion.  
  
Piccolo ran up to Gohan and grabbed his shoulders making the young Saiya- jin shift his gaze to his Sensei. "Gohan, what is it? What happened?" Gohan looked at Piccolo for a long time before he stammered: "He... he took a... breath... he's still breathing!" at that Vegeta snapped into action and ran up to Goku's body. He lifted him easily into his arms and looked down at his chest. And there it was! Another breath!  
  
"Wha..." he uttered and stared in disbelief at his Kakarott's chest. How could he be breathing without any trace of ki in his body? What had happened to him? he soon figured it out and stood, still with Kakarott in his arms, he turned and eyed the girl with a death stare in his eyes. A stare that said you-touched-my-property-and-for-that-you-will-die. The girl winced, her eyes wide as she knew what that look meant. Slowly she raised a hand as if to shield herself but in the movement, her frightened look changed and her hand shoot out and grabbed Vegeta's wrist.  
  
The grip tightened as Vegeta tried to wrestle himself out of it. 'What the hell!?' he thought as he felt his strength being sucked out of him. He was getting weaker fast and soon he dropped Goku on the ground in front of him. He was shaking uncontrollable and with a last attempt he tried to yank his hand out of the, amazingly strong, grip of the girl, it didn't work though. He sank to his knees gritting his teeth as he felt the last of his ki disappearing into the hand of the smiling girl.  
  
Vegeta's body fell to the ground before the grinning girl. As struck by lightning, mentor and student stared at the scene before them. Naomi raised her gaze to the two, her eyes ablaze by the Saiya-jin ki flowing through her.  
  
"Mmhh... I want more of this delicious power... give it to me, now!" Her voice was twisted and strange and her appearance of a small girl started to blur out into... something. The strange being that she turned to turned it's attention to the Nameksei-jin and his lover.  
  
"Give me more of that power... give me your power now!"  
  
"Gohan!? Get yourself together and listen to me! We need to kill... her. You hear me!?" with that Piccolo let Gohan's arms go and walked in front of him, rising his ki. He felt Gohan do the same and as Gohan turned SSJ 2 he himself leapt forth in with an angry cry.  
  
Piccolo's fist hit its mark but the creature only smiled at him, then he felt it, where his fist touched the creature's skin he could feel that his ki was being drained from his body. He quickly broke off and staggered backwards, he raised his hand calling back to Gohan who just finished powering up and was about to leap forward him as well. "DON'T TOUCH HER!!"  
  
Gohan stopped immediately, he had learned in early years to trust his mentor's judgement before his own, acting almost without thinking he fired a ki blast instead.  
  
It hit it's mark and, to the creature's amazement, sent it hurling to the ground. Both the saiya-jin and the Nameksei-jin stared at the creature for a split second then their warrior spirits took over and they started blasting away at the creature.  
  
The cries that echoed through the desert was horrible, the dust was thick around the whole clearing as the cries had abruptly stopped. As the dust cleared the two beings standing there breathed heavily as they looked at each other, smiling lovingly. "We did it..." Gohan breathed, and dried sweat out of his face. He looked over at what was left of the creature/girl. It was smouldering and it stanched, but it was definitely dead. He turned and walked over to his father and the Prince, sitting down by them he sighed and lifted his father's head into his lap. "What was that girl?" he asked looking up at his sensei.  
  
For a long time Piccolo pondered the question but he couldn't find an answer, for a brief moment he even considered asking his father's other half, the former guardian. He quickly showed that idea out of his head and growled an irritated, "I don't know!" at his lover.  
  
For a long time Gohan only stared at his old mentor, he saw that he was trembling and he was gritting his teeth, then he felt a small tingling in the back of his neck. Then he felt his father stir and come to life on the ground and a grunt from the prince indicated that he did the same.  
  
Both the Nameksei-jin and the Saiya-jin was forced back by the sudden return of ki that re-entered it's respective body. They watched in amazement as the two older Saiya-jins sat up and looked around with a confused look on their faces.  
  
Vegeta was the first on his feet and he crawled over to Goku who was still just sitting there looking, to Vegeta, as the baka he always was. He placed a hand on the taller saiya-jin's shoulder and smiled at him when he turned his gaze to him. When he knew that Goku was all right he turned and faced the Nameksei-jin.  
  
"What happened?" he asked and wrinkled his nose at the smell "And what the fuck is that smell?"  
  
"It's the creature. We killed it. H-how are you..? What happened?" Piccolo stared down at the smaller man in front of him, his mind started spinning then.  
  
Vegeta took a startled step back as the Nameksei-jin brought his hands up, clenching his head and then he doubled over with a gasp of pain.  
  
Vegeta watched in silence as the Nameksei-jin shook in pain. He was amazed and frightened all at once... though his pride didn't let him show it. He took a couple of more steps back and almost got hit to the ground by Gohan.  
  
"SENSEI!!" he cried and put a hand on Piccolo's shoulder. The touch calmed the Nameksei-jin down greatly. "Gohan..." Piccolo whispered and looked up at his former student with love on his lips. "I'm fine... just leave me alone for a while... I need to think..." With that he rose and gently brushed Gohan's hand off of his arm and powered up, as he lifted from the ground and was about to leave he turned and watched the three below him. "I just need to think, Gohan, that's all!! Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple of days." He said smirking in his usual crooked way and lifted a hand, greeting them goodbye, and left leaving a trail of ki behind him.  
  
Gohan watched in silence as his lover flew off, he knew that when his sensei needed to be left alone he knew that he really should but... he didn't want it to be like that... he wished that Piccolo would speak to him. 'I should go after him...' Gohan thought and began to gather up the necessary ki to take flight when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked down at the Saiya-jin prince. "Leave him to think, kid." Vegeta lowered his hand again and walked over to Goku, helping him up. "Let's get the hell out of here. It stinks." He said and the two Son's nodded and they left, leaving the desert behind.  
  
As three of the universe's strongest fighters left the desert and remains of the creature the sun set in the distance. The sunset was beautiful shifting the sky into purple and pink. And there by the rocks and sand an small, almost transparent, spirit floated gently above the corpse. Then as the last rays of sun hit it, it started screaming with a high-pitched sound as a voice. And soon it was replaced with a laughter that slowly disappeared in the wind, leaving the desert in complete silence.  
  
Fin.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
CCO!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_o  
  
Hmm... that's the crappy ending!!! I did not intend it to become this bad but I just wanted this story over and done with... Gomen *Bows her head and clasp her hands together before it* PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! (He he he... that's what you gets for not keeping the story as it was supposed to be from the beginning, BAKA!!) Huh?? Who said that?? Well whoeversaid-that I am so sorry for letting my head go wild, oki!! Anyway... Please everyone who reads this REVIEW!!! I need to know if anyone actually like my writing or else it isn't very fun... Flames are welcomed too, who knows I might consider them. Thank you!  
  
P.S. There will be a sequel, for those that are wondering... I hope anyway...  
  
**//BlueRaven\\** 


End file.
